DBZ Survival Skills 101
by Razamataz22
Summary: When the students of OHS are sent on a survival camp with Bulma Briefs running the show they're going to get a hell of a ride. Sharpner will feel the brunt of many harsh objects. How will the students survive? Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ
1. Lesson 1: Don't piss off the Prince

Lesson #1: Don't Piss Off The Prince

Gohan sighed as he watched the clouds float by. This was not how he wanted to spend the next month; his mother had forced him on this school excursion as she explained that it would allow him to better know his peers. _What's there to know?_ thought Gohan as he turned his attention to the inside of the air bus, looking at the babbling mob which were his classmates. He had only been at school for a week and he had managed to hide his powers pretty successfully. He hadn't shown off any strength and all of the jocks called him a nerd which he had learned to live with.

The one thing he couldn't stand was the intimidating glare which stared at him with every given second. The eyes which gave that stare belonged to the world renowned Videl Satan. While the glare wasn't as life threatening as his mothers or Vegeta's Gohan still couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around it. It was always there and Gohan could never shake the feeling. Even now while Erasa blabbed away in Videl's ear her eyes were locked on him. The first day this had been confronting but Gohan just figured that it was her habit and chose to ignore it.

This had infuriated Videl even more. She knew that he was hiding something she just didn't know what. Her most powerful weapon, her glare, had been effective on the first day but when she went to interrogate him with the same tactics the next day it was as if it had no effect. She knew that that wasn't possible. She'd scared robbers into dropping their weapons just by staring at them and had tormented several students, including a very persistent Sharpner. Yet he was different and she had no idea why, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it one way or another. This little excursion of theirs gave them the perfect opportunity. It was especially good since everything was packed away in the bags in the cargo bay. All students had been forced to hand over all their mobile phones and even Videl's police watch but she knew she would get it back by the end of the day.

With the rising crime rate in the city, the school had decided to send a group of students on a survival camp. While many had disagreed at first it was then known that Bulma Briefs would be running the camp to conduct a few experiments. They had got a few ears to prick up and suddenly it seemed like everyone in their grade had wanted to go. The teachers, knowing full well that this diversion would give them a well deserved break (even though they only just got off of holidays), sent them all off planning on spending some time outside the concrete jungle.

The students had no idea what they were getting into. Bulma's experiments which were clearly written on the bottom of the pamphlet that had been handed out clearly stated that they would be learning martial arts as part of their survival. Most of the jocks claimed that no matter what they were taught on this expedition it wouldn't be up to the standard that they received at Mr Satan's Dojo. While they were strong in comparison to most there were three who stood out. Gohan, for obvious reasons was stronger than everyone but chose not to show it, Videl was the top crime fighter in the city while Sharpner was one of the top students at the dojo. Everyone knew this fact but he was always glad to say it every now and again to make sure they didn't forget.

"Do you reckon these so called fighters have got anything on us?" suggested a cocky Sharpner.

"Just because they are trained differently doesn't mean that they are bad warriors," said Videl. She had watched the videotapes of her father's martial arts tournament and instead of paying attention to the bulging figure with the afro she had watched his opponents. From this she had realised how vast and wide the world of martial arts was and even though most tactics had flaws in them, she was shore that if one was mastered correctly that they would be unstoppable.

That's why her fighting style was unique.

However her father had never let her watch any of the material from tournaments in years past. He told her that those warriors fought with light tricks and magic like those warriors from the Cell games. Videl remembered the Cell Games well; it was all her father had boasted about for months on end. She had been convinced by the media and her father that it was all a trick and honestly she didn't know any better, after all people didn't go shooting balls of light out of their hands at random.

As the air ship flew close to its destination, Gohan felt the ki levels of some very familiar friends of his which gave his face a worrisome look. Videl noticed this and try to figure out what had him scared so much. She looked out of a nearby window and saw that they were just about to touch the ground. _Probably just feeling air sick,_ she thought as the door opened to let in the harsh midday sun.

The students squinted and put on sunglasses as they walked out into the open air. Videl, Sharpner and Erasa eyed off their surroundings, it was if they were in a giant fish bowl. All around them there was a cliff wall, trapping them within along with the wildlife that called this place home. Dense forest covered the area and the sound of nature could be heard, most of the girls were stunned by the sound they had never heard of.

"Gather round, gather round everyone," called a blue haired woman standing near them. Everyone went into a hushed silence as they paid attention to one of the smartest people in the world. Standing in all her glory was Bulma Briefs, the owner and president of Capsule Corp. Standing next to her were five men, a blonde haired woman and two children, all of whom Gohan knew directly.

"Alright, you're here to learn how to survive in the wilderness," Bulma continued. "These people standing beside me will be the ones training you."

"Bah," pouted Sharpner walking through to confront the group. He stood in front of them, the cheesiest of grins on his face. "These people don't know the first thing about fighting. I bet I could take any of you down right now."

His challenge seemed to go unnoticed until an old man walked forward. His white beard and moustache glowed in the sun while his eyes hid behind a pair of red sunglasses. His walking stick came to a stop as he stood in front of Sharpner. "Young man, I have fought and won more martial arts tournaments than you have witnessed in your life," he said.

"Who do you think you are old man?" asked Sharpner infuriated that he was going to have to beat up an old man.

"My name is Master Roshi, I also go by the titles of the Turtle Hermit or Jackie Chun," said the wise man. Sharpner paused in his thinking for a moment and many of the students gasped, including Videl. _Is this really the incredible Jackie Chun? _Videl thought. _He vanished years ago and now he pops up to train us. This is so exciting!_

Sharpner however had a different reaction. "You're an old timer," he said in an intimidating tone. "Get back in line and let someone younger have a shot."

"Let me put this wager on then," said Roshi with a twisted smile as he pointed into the forest. "If you can knock me to the ground before I launch you into that tree you can fight any warrior here."

"Ha, you're on old man," said Sharpner kicking at Roshi's staff and sending it a few feet away. Many people expected the old man just to fall over but he just stood there, calm and relaxed. Snickering Sharpner made his move...

...And found himself embedded into the tree Roshi had pointed at earlier.

The students watched on stunned, well they had tried to watch on but the fight was over before it had even began. With a swift left hook, Roshi had evaded the oncoming attack and connected sweetly with Sharpner's jaw and sent him skidding twenty feet into the base of the tree. Sighing, Roshi bent down and picked up his staff before walking back in line.

"Anybody who feels like they can't learn something while here can get back on that air ship," threatened Bulma. The students stood there frozen in fear and shock. Bulma nodded to the captain who nodded in return before starting up the engines. Everyone turned around as they saw the ship take off and fly away. A few awkward moments passed before the class realised what had happened.

"All my gear was on there!"

"What am I going to wear tomorrow?"

"How am I supposed to survive without my phone?"

"There goes my jet copter," muttered Videl as several of the girls started crying. She then turned and with newfound fury marched to the front of the group and pointed a fierce finger at Bulma. "LADYI WANT YOU TO GET IN CONTACT WITH THAT MANAND GET HIM TO COMEBACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

Bulma was about to respond when a figure stepped in front of her. "Girl, if you know what's best for you, you will never speak to my wife in that tone again!" Many hushed whispers were heard in the main group as the girls finally found out who Bulma Briefs husband was, even the gossip queen Erasa hadn't known this fact. While his size was small his bulging muscles gave the message of don't screw with me.

Videl however felt otherwise.

Summoning all her power and glory she unleashed a horrific glare at the small wind and for a moment the wind stopped blowing and the birds stopped singing. Yet this man stood there and took it. That was when Videl quivered. Not only had her glare not worked but this man was glaring back at her in such a way that it burnt a cold icy fire into her soul.

Videl was frightened, frightened of this little man who was using her own weapon against her. She wanted to turn tail and run but her feet were frozen solid to the ground. The man walked forward, his spiky hair standing upright. Videl forced herself into a measly fighting stance which caused the man to stop. Videl thought that she had finally regained control before the man started laughing hysterically.

She was being taunted and this finally caused her body to kick into overdrive. With a battle scream she rushed forward to attack the laughing man and she unleashed a savage left punch only for it to be caught. Stunned, Videl now found herself within the man's grasp and once more she felt fear. She felt like she was going to suffer the same fate as Sharpner but only fell to the ground as Vegeta pushed her away.

"You've got guts girl, and I like that," said Vegeta smiling. His face did a complete 180 and turned into a vicious scowl. "But if you ever do something like that again I will not think twice to break every bone in your body!"

Videl quivered in fear as the prince of Saiyans stared down at her. "Same old Vegeta," said a voice from behind the group causing everyone to turn.

"Brat what are you doing here?" demanded Vegeta.

Bulma however took a different approach. "Gohan, I didn't know you were coming."

Had the students just heard right. Had 'THE' Bulma Briefs just referred to Gohan by his first name? Erasa's mind was working furiously. _How does Bulma Briefs know Gohan? This man just gets more interesting by the minute. I have to make him mine!_

"Good to see you to Bulma," said the teenage Saiyan.

"Anyway," said Bulma regaining control of the students. She walked by each of her comrades and called out their names. "My associates are Master Roshi, Trunks, Goten, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Tien and my husband Vegeta. They will be teaching you every second day from tomorrow onwards about all the skills you need to survive out here, I trust you take these lessons as you will need them in order to survive. They will also be walking around the forest to make sure you don't hurt yourselves too much. Until tomorrow morning you have to learn to survive by yourselves." The group turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," called a very intimidated student. "What are we meant to do until we meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Survive," called out a pissed off Vegeta as they disappeared into the forest.

That is the moment that the school's students lives changed dramatically.

**This story is going to be long, tedious and be crammed with a lot of Sharpner getting beat up. For women reading I can promise something very interesting for the chapters ahead. Only the start, so don't know what people are expecting from this. Please Review.**


	2. Lesson 2: Trust Your Team

Lesson #2: Trust Your Team

Gohan watched in awe as his fellow students ran around like chickens without heads. _They really are sheep, _he thought. _With no one leading them they have no idea what to do._ He found it very amusing that several of the jocks tried to claim leadership for themselves only to end up fighting for the position with someone else. Gohan couldn't help but laugh when Sharpner returned, his face bloodied and swollen claiming that he should lead. That had not been met with a kind response.

Videl also watched on in amusement next to the rest of the girls who were screaming as they watched body after body get mangled. Videl knew that if she overpowered all of the men here, which she knew she easily could, she still didn't want to be responsible for looking after everyone. Then from out of the corner of her eye she watched Gohan start to leave.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" she called out. Most people who had not been involved in the brawl were startled by this new verbal confrontation. Gohan however completely ignored it which made Videl furious. She charged over to Gohan grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. "Gohan we've got to stick together!"

"Why should we?" he said simply. This took Videl by shock. _How can he be so calm, _she thought.

"This is no time to joke around Gohan, we've got to make plans," Videl commanded with a strict voice which could have belonged to an army general.

"While it's all good 'making' plans, plans are pointless unless you actually do something," he said as if this was an everyday walk in the park.

"How do you plan on surviving out there all on your own?" asked Videl trying to find some weakness.

"Simple, if I'm alone then whatever food I catch will belong to me and 'me' only."

"You wouldn't plan on sharing with your classmates?" someone called from the middle of the pack.

"If you want to come with me you can except unlike the rest of you, I have lived in this situation before," he addressed the students. Even the ones who were brawling ceased in order to hear these words. "In order to survive out here you are going to need food, a water supply and shelter. While it may all be good for a while, sharing food and everything else, quarrels will emerge and you will only fight among yourselves."

"So what you're just going to leave us," said Erasa piping up from the middle of the students.

"I'm going to find a suitable source of water and make up a shelter near there. I suggest that in order for you to remain sane on this expedition, you don't all stick together! Break off into groups of people you know and trust and stick with them. They depend on you as much as you depend on them. If you are all together, are you able to trust everyone around you?"

Leaving them to ponder on this, Gohan left, walking into the forest and away from sight. The students stood silent for an unnaturally long time, unable to converse with one another over what had just occurred. Slowly one by one, they started to buddy up with their best mates and went their separate ways.

Videl looked at the group as it slowly diverged into many groups. She could see that most of the girls travelled with each other, still believing in safety in numbers. The men split into several smaller groups and after saying their goodbyes went their own way. Videl then felt a hand wrap around her shoulder. "Well babe," said the calm voice of Sharpner, "Looks like it's just you and me."

Videl walked off into the wilderness leaving a dazed and very bruised Sharpner lying in a pool of his own blood. _Okay maybe it wasn't that graphic,_ thought Videl as she travelled the same direction that Gohan had. She stopped in her tracks as she just realised where her body was subliminally taking her. _Why am I going this way? Shouldn't I go with the girls or something to make sure that they're all alright?_ Her feet started walking forward again._ No, this may be my only chance to get to know Gohan. He has said that he has lived in this sort of situation before, although he does know Bulma Briefs. Does that mean that she has already given him supplies in exchange for him giving that monologue? I wouldn't put that past him, he is too quiet and shy normally but this time he just had an aroma of confidence. That is so out of character for him._

"My brother knows that you were going to follow him," came a small voice from behind her. Startled she turned around to see the young boy who had been introduced as Goten. She completely forgot the fact that he had walked away with the rest of the teachers in completely the other direction not ten minutes ago.

"Gohan's your brother?" she questioned the young boy who gave an affirmative nod. "Could you tell me why his character changed so much when he talked to the group before?"

"What did he do?" asked the small boy.

"Well normally he's so quiet and shy in school yet keeps his nerve whenever anyone annoys him." Videl realised that not only were the boys the ones harassing him with comments like nerd, and geek, but she had harassed him by hounding away at him every single day. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"That's because the forest is his termitory, I think that's the word."

"Do you mean territory?"

"That's the one!" exclaimed the young boy. "Anyway, when Gohan went to school on his first day mum told me the story about how when Gohan was only four years old he was forced to live in the wilderness for six months before he could be trained."

"That's awful," Videl found herself saying.

"At first he was scared but mum told me that he learned to adapt to living alone in the wilderness and as such he doesn't have many person skills."

"People skills," Videl corrected.

"People skills. Any way we live out in the mountainside where there is nobody around except for grownups."

"So Gohan grew up without there being any kids his own age around him, no wonder he doesn't like us," Videl said feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"It's okay to cry," said Goten who had noticed this. "Gohan says that to cry shows that you are human."

"When was the last time Gohan cried?" she asked. Suddenly she felt the learn everything that this kid had to offer.

"When he saw dad die," came the solemn response.

Videl suddenly felt another wave of guilt not only wash over her but crash into her very soul. Not only had Gohan not had any children his own age around him but he had watched his own father die. _No wonder he doesn't talk about his background. To carry around such a burden must make it so hard for him to even open himself up for people. I feel so bad about trying to find about his past._ Again tears formed in her eyes but she didn't wipe them away this time.

"How did your dad die?" she asked Goten.

"Gohan said that he died protecting those he loved, that he sacrificed himself so that others may live." The tears from Videl's eyes now flowed freely down her cheeks. She looked through her hazy gaze at Goten to see that the boy was beginning to cry as well. Openly, she knelt down and opened her arms wide for a hug. Goten looked at her for a second before rushing into her open grasp. Together they cried, one for the memory of his father and the other for guilt.

They openly cried for several minutes before Videl broke the hug. She looked into Goten's eyes and said, "You should be proud to call such a man your father."

"I am proud of Goku," said the boy which shocked Videl.

"Goten you've got to get over here, I found a cave full of bears," called a childish voice deep in the forest. Suddenly Goten's mood returned to that of a blissfully unaware child and ran into the forest before Videl could react.

_Gohan's father's name was Goku? That can't mean..._

**An emotional chapter for Videl as she comes to learn that her invading Gohan's personal boundaries could have severely injured his self esteem. Now she learns that his father was none other than Goku. What could this mean? I will try to update soon but I've just gone on my Uni break so my laptop will not be opened for some time. Please review.**


	3. Lesson 3: Don't Stare

Lesson #3: Don't Stare

Videl wondered through the forest with a thousand thoughts rushing through her head. _Goku,_ she thought,_ surely Goten couldn't have meant 'THE' Goku who won the martial arts championships before my dad? I mean, since I haven't watched the footage I can't confirm that they even look alike but I do know of his reputation. Rumours have spread that after winning the championship Goku left with his new wife in secret to live in the mountainside. Were they the mountains that Goten was talking about?_

Videl brushed away some nearby leaves and found herself within an open area. She was surprised to find a fire burning brightly surrounded by rocks in order to keep it contained. She found herself kneeling near the fire since a slight breeze had brought a sudden chill through the air. She looked around the campsite and found a pile of clothes neatly folded on the ground near where the lake was. She was about to creep forth and reach for them when a figure burst out of the water.

Frightened, Videl huddled back towards the fire and watched in awe as the water returned to the lake revealing the hunky body of one Gohan Son. Videl's eyes widened as she saw Gohan's chiselled form in all its glory, sadly only from the back. Water dripped from every curve from the body which the any man would be jealous of. Gohan stood there, running his fingers through his soaked hair which still miraculously stood on end. Videl eyed off his body from his head to kneecaps where the water level was at, only then did she realise that he was naked.

Screaming she averted her eye as Gohan turned around in confusion. He stood there awkwardly, baring all for the world to see. A few moments passed before he covered himself up with his hands, ran through the water, with a free hand picked up his pants and sprinted into the forest. Videl however had sealed her eye shut but the naked form of Gohan was imprinted onto the inside of her eyelids. _Bad Videl, stop thinking about him,_ she thought. _It was an accident, but his back looked perfect I wonder what the front, NO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

Her thoughts were disrupted as a rustle from behind her and the steady beat of footprints informed her that Gohan had returned. "It's okay now," said Gohan in his charming voice. Slowly, Videl opened her eyes around and turned to face him. Instantly she turned away again, he had been sitting on the other side of the fire facing her, but thankfully he had pants on so he was semi dressed but it still embarrassed Videl to see a half naked man not working out or showing off.

"Do you want something to eat?" offered Gohan as he pulled a de-scaled fish out of a make shift bag he had picked up near his pants. Videl turned around and stared at the fish for a while until a growl from her stomach made up her mind for her. Reluctantly she turned her body around to face Gohan, she still couldn't believe how different he was to the study freak that he had been labelled in school. She stared at him with lust filled eyes as he shoved a stick through the fish's mouth and held it over the fire. He looked up at her and their eyes connected.

Only then did Videl realise that she had been staring again and looked into the fire. Her mind quickly raced trying to think up some way to avert her attention elsewhere. "Nice fire you have here Gohan," she complimented not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Videl," Gohan replied politely.

Something instantly triggered in Videl's mind. "How did you make a fire without any equipment?" Her eyes once again focused on Gohan but they were back to their usual glare of suspicion.

Gohan sighed. "When you live in a forest for six months you pick up a few survival strategies."

"You were serious about that? That seemed so much out of character."

"Videl, you've only known me for a week and even though you've tried to figure me out like you have figured everyone else in class out, you have no idea who I really am. Even the way I am acting now, would you not say that it differs from the way I act in the city?"

"Is that because you are adjusting to the city?"

"I've never had too much contact with people my own age so I've had to make a lot of adjustments in order to look normal."

"Are you implying that you aren't normal?" Videl was happy since she felt like she had trapped Gohan.

"Define normal," smirked Gohan.

Videl wanted to answer back but she couldn't since her perspective of normal differed from everyone else's ideas. She knew that Gohan had played a game of wit and had trapped her well by countering her trap. Already she was learning that Gohan was far different from what he was like at school.

Casually, Gohan lifted the fish from the flames and offered the stick to Videl. Blushing, she took the stick and began to nibble on the fish avoiding the bones. She tried to offer some back to him but he simply shook his head and said that he had already eaten.

Videl finished the fish and threw the remains into the fire where the bones crackled and snapped. "Thank you Gohan," she said in a gentle voice. She knew that she had let her guard down but somehow she felt safe when around Gohan, as if he gave an aura of warmth around him.

"My pleasure," he said with a bow of the head, making Videl giggle. Whatever was left of her defences were destroyed in an instance.

"So how do you know Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked. Unlike most of her questions where she had interrogated him this question came out as a friend talking to a friend.

"My dad and Bulma went on a lot of crazy adventures before I was even born," he answered.

"Your father...was he ever the champion of the world?"

"Martial arts champion, yeah he was once upon a time but he wasn't into titles and the limelight as such. He much preferred his privacy than living in the spotlight every day."

_Sounds just like the opposite to my father,_ Videl admired. "Did he train you?"

"Yes, he started training me when I was seven years old, three years after I had been training with his closest friend."

"You started training to fight when you were four years old? That's amazing!"

"Just because I know how to fight doesn't mean that I like fighting."

"Does that mean that I can't ask you to spar?" asked Videl.

A voice emerged from behind them, "Girl, you have no chance of winning against him." Videl was shocked as she turned around but Gohan simply looked up and into the eyes of Bulma.

"Hey Bulma how's it going?" asked Gohan.

"Not bad, you should see what some of the other groups are doing. Honestly, city people do not belong in the wilderness," said Bulma with a vicious smile.

"Then why bring us out here Mrs Briefs?" asked Videl.

"Please, none of this 'Mrs' business, just call me Bulma," said the blue haired woman nearly giving Videl a heart attack. "The objective of this month training is to open the eyes of the new generation to the possibilities. Speaking of which, Gohan since you already know everything don't worry about coming to any of the lessons."

"Cheers Bulma," he replied casually.

"Anyway, I need to go check on some of the equipment. I'll see you both soon," she concluded as she walked into the forest.

"Bye," the two students said in unison.

"What training was she talking about?" asked Videl.

"You'll find out tomorrow," replied Gohan getting to his feet and kicking some dirt into the fire, causing it to die slightly. Videl stood up and followed suit and soon only a few small embers remained.

"Where am I sleeping Gohan?" she asked.

"Come with me," said Gohan as he picked up the rest of his gear. The pair walked through twenty metres of forest until they came to a smaller clearing where Gohan had constructed a simple roof out of branches and vines. The roof hung perfectly balanced between the surrounding trees.

Gohan chucked his shirt to the ground and fell upon it using it as a pillow. Videl stepped over him and found a soft patch of grass and laid down on it. She felt comfortable but something was missing. Suddenly she felt her head lifting off of the ground as Gohan gently held it above. Had it been any other man, including a certain someone in particular, they would have wound up in a world of pain but she felt secure that it was Gohan. Slowly, he placed her head upon his shirt which he had placed there for her comfort. She wanted to argue but found that he was already starting to doze off by the time she had turned to face him.

Videl smiled as she watched the sleeping form of Gohan in front of her. She turned to the side and felt the fabric of Gohan's shirt against the side of her face. Slowly she lifted a few fingers to the fabric and toyed with the material, feeling the same warm radiance that Gohan emitted. A few moments passed before she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

**It's been a while since my last chapter but I've been out of town and I still don't have a laptop to write my stories on. Anyway hope you enjoyed and will try to update soon. Please review.**


	4. Lesson 4: The Power of Life and Death

Lesson #4: The Power of Life and Death

Videl awoke early the next morning as the first rays of sunshine crept through the trees and glittered on the calm lake. She got into a sitting position and stretched the muscles in her back. Videl turned her head to where the sleeping Gohan should have been, only to find that he had already woken and had gone off somewhere. In his place was a pair of bright red apples just sitting there with a message written in the dirt, _Relax._

Cautiously, Videl reached down and picked one of them up before taking a bite. She smiled as the juices flowed down her throat and quenched both her thirst and her hunger. Realising that she had a lesson to get to, Videl jumped to her feet, picked up the remaining apple and began walking towards the designated area, completely forgetting the message which she had been inscribed before her.

After twenty minutes of solid walking, Videl emerged from the forest into the clearing where they had all gone their own way the day before. Videl wasn't surprised to see that she was the only one there; most people normally wouldn't wake up for another half an hour or so back in the city. The fact that she didn't know how deep into the woods they were staying didn't help either. Only ten minutes had passed before the first of the groups started to arrive being led by none other than Sharpner.

Immediately he rushed up and put one arm around her shoulder. "Videl babe, where were you last night? You know there's always room next to me," said Sharpner trying to be as smooth as possible. However it had the opposite effect. A twitch of the eyebrow and a sharp elbow to the gut had Sharpner on his knees clutching at his stomach.

"Alright," said Bulma as she emerged from the wilderness with a black haired woman by her side. "How many of you guys went without anything to eat last night?" Awkwardly, out of the twenty students which had arrived a dozen of them raised their hands, including the wounded Sharpner. Videl swore that she heard the word 'Figures' emerge from Bulma's mouth. "You're in luck then because this lovely lady here has kindly donated her time and effort to make you a meal which will keep you alive for a little longer. Remember to thank Chi-Chi dearly for what she is about to give you."

Chi-Chi smiled and threw a capsule to the ground after clicking the top of it. A cloud of smoke burst forth before a spread of food fit for a king emerged in its place. Saliva drooled from the students' lips as they charged forth hoping to get their piece of the feast. Students who were still to come had obviously smelt the delights from a mile away and raced into the clearing.

Videl tore away at some chicken and gratefully filled her stomach with everything she could get her hands on. While the fish from the night before and the apples this morning were good and filling at the time they were nothing compared to the amount laid before her. This food was also cooked to perfection and Videl realised she had never tasted nor would she likely ever taste anything this good again.

Within minutes all the food had been eaten without a scrap left over. Goten came charging out of the wilderness at a speed which Videl could hardly make out, he seemed like a blur. He looked like he was about to pout when he saw that all of the food was eaten. Chi-Chi seemed to notice. "Don't worry son, you'll get some later," she said.

Before Videl could speak up about this woman being the mother of both Goten and Gohan someone else spoke up. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS YOUR SON!"

Videl turned her head to see the words escape Sharpner's lips. The smooth outline of his face could now be seen indented into the harsh metal of a frying pan. Videl couldn't believe her eyes, just where had that frying pan come from. She faced towards Bulma to see a very angry Chi-Chi still in position from her throw. "DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF MY SON!" she screeched. She stomped over and the crowd split as she Chi-Chi walked towards the unconscious Sharpner.

With a firm grasp she tore the frying pan from Sharpner's face and with remarkable strength pushed it back into its original shape. Videl was stunned, this woman bent solid metal with relative ease. _These people just get weirder and weirder,_ Videl thought. _If that's Gohan's mother no wonder my glare didn't work if you get a frying pan to the back of the head each time you do something out of turn._ _Maybe I should change my tactics._

"Your teacher of the day will be Master Roshi," said Bulma. "Show him some respect and me might let you walk out of here alive." Videl noticed there was a devious little smirk on Bulma's lips as she and Chi-Chi turned and walked away with Goten bouncing behind them. A few minutes passed before Master Roshi walked it to the students who, after watching yesterdays failed attempts by Sharpner, were paying expert attention.

Roshi took his stance in front of the students and gestured for them to sit down on the ground which they did so willingly. From out of his pocket he pulled a tiny seed and placed it on the soil. "Now," he said as he took a steady stance. "What do any of you know about chi?"

"Chi is the source in our body which generates power," said a male sitting in the middle of the class.

"That's only a myth," countered another student.

"A myth to some is reality to others," said Roshi as he tugged at something around his neck. Videl wondered what it was as a little red light flashed in random patterns. "How many of you have seen the footage of the Cell Games?"

Videl wasn't surprised to see every hand shoot up into the air. Although most of the footage had been destroyed the footage which still remained had been seen over the internet by most of the world's population.

"Now what would you say about the balls of light that Cell and those golden haired warriors produced from their hands?" asked Roshi. Several cries of 'Tricks' and 'Fake' could be heard among the rabble the students produced. "What if I were to tell you that all of that was real?"

Videl had to cover her ears from the amount of shouting from the true Satan believers. They were all silenced in an instance as a blue ball of light emerged from Roshi's hand and floated in his palm. As one the group leaned forward as to get a better look at this mysterious ball of light. With great control, Roshi pushed the ball slowly in and around the group, its warmth radiating to all those near it. It hovered in front of Videl and she felt compelled to reach out and touch it. However before she got a chance it zoomed off back to Roshi and sat once more in the palm of his hand.

There was utter silence, not even the wind blew as the students came to comprehend that everything they had been told over the past seven years from the man the city was built after was fake. Before they could dive too far into the topic Roshi interrupted.

"The energy you see before you is my Chi. Chi not only gives power and strength to its wielder but can be used as a weapon itself. Chi is not a generator of power but power in its purest form." Videl tried to remember every word that Roshi was saying, she believed that this was going to be the most important lesson of her life.

Roshi knelt on the ground and with his free hand pushed the seed he had dropped onto the ground before deep into the soil. Videl found herself and the rest of the group creeping forward trying to get a better view of what was going to happen. The ball of light vanished for a moment before Roshi put his palm onto where the seed had been planted. The crowd gasped as blue light seeped through Roshi's fingers. Roshi took his hand off and the students could see that where the seed had been planted a small plant had begun to grow.

"Everyone can have access to their Chi but depending on the individual it is harder to access," Roshi instructed. "Think of it as deep meditation where you are trying to find your centre. When you feel it you have the power of life and death in your hands." To demonstrate his point another blast of light emitted from his hand and the small plant burst into flames startling the students and causing some of the girls to scream in fear.

Videl watched the flames dance before her, she had just witnessed the life and death of a plant within moments and could only imagine what she could accomplish with that sort of power at her hands.

"The rest of the day you are going to spend in deep meditation trying to find your Chi," instructed Master Roshi. "Just sit and cup your hands together because that is where your Chi is going to come from. This may take a few hours or maybe even days to master but your strength will increase tenfold. Only once you have been able to bring out your Chi will you be permitted to leave this training area. That means the sooner you accomplish your goal the sooner you can eat your next meal."

Within seconds everyone had cupped their hands and begun the search for their Chi. Hours could have passed as Videl lost track of time. She could feel her energy but was unable to bring it out. A grunt of pain was heard but she put it out of her mind. Little did she know that the grunt of pain had come from Master Roshi who, per Bulma's orders, was forced to wear a shock collar which activated whenever he had perverted thoughts. A few screams of joy could be heard as people formed balls of energy within their palms. This drove Videl even more as she was determined to bring out her energy.

Her stomach began to growl as half of the class had completed their task and had gone back to their respective campsites. With each person who accessed their Chi Videl's fury grew. She didn't know what she was doing wrong and became even more frustrated. Suddenly she recalled something from that morning, _Relax._ Taking Gohan's advice the tension within her body dropped and suddenly she felt her veins flow with power. She opened her eyes to see a ball of golden light sitting calmly within her palms.

She jumped to her feet, happy with the success and she looked at those who remained and smiled as she saw Sharpner was still among those who remained. Videl was slightly shocked by the fact that Erasa was nowhere to be seen but didn't think about it too much, she had to go tell Gohan of her achievement. She rushed into the forest but not before Master Roshi took a quick glance at her breasts and 100 volts of electricity were shot into his neck.

**I'm back but updates are likely to be slower than what has become expected of me because of assignments. Stay tuned there is more to come within the coming weeks. Please review.**


	5. Lesson 5: Perfect

Lesson #5: Perfect

Videl rushed through the forest as fast as her legs could take her. She felt like a gateway to power had been opened within her as she felt her Chi pump through her body. Suddenly she came to a stop as she recalled what Bulma had said to Gohan the day before. _Bulma said that since Gohan already knew what was going to be taught he could do his own thing, but how could he know how to access Chi? Guess it's time to interrogate once again,_ she thought. She continued towards the campsite but at a much slower rate trying to figure out the best way to get the most information out of Gohan.

Walking into the familiar clearing near the lake she found someone she hadn't expected to see. "Videl!" squealed Erasa in delight.

"Erasa," said Videl awkwardly as her friend rushed forward and hugged the breath out of her.

Erasa loosened her bear grip and looked at her friend with a slightly dopey expression. "What's the matter Videl?" she asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Videl shook her head frantically. "No, I'm happy to see you Erasa but it's only been a day since we last talked and frankly I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah but so much can happen in a day," squealed Erasa.

"Such as..."

"The fact that you and Gohan slept together," finished Erasa.

There was a moments silence as Videl's anger tipped boiling point. "I DID NOT SLEEP WITH GOHAN!"

"Alright, alright calm down I was only teasing," said Erasa in her normal voice which sounded like a whisper in comparison. Then a devilish little grin appeared on her face. "So where did you sleep?"

Videl stuttered, her friend, while not very smart with schoolwork, knew how to play all the cards when it came to match making. "I...um...I was..." Videl felt so out of place, she had never been put in this situation before.

"Come on girl, what are you hiding?"

"Fine," said Videl in defeat. "I slept next to Gohan."

"OHMYGOSH!"

"I said next to him not with him," exclaimed Videl.

Erasa simply shrugged it off. "Next to him, with him, it's the same thing. What I want to know is how did you do it Videl?"

This had Videl generally confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well every guy that comes within your area ends up in pain yet no such thing has happened to Gohan."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think I know the reason you act differently around him" said Erasa menacingly. "You've got a crush on him don't you?"

"NO!" shouted Videl. Deep inside her mind she could feel another voice screaming_ yes_ but she was doing her best not to let that voice emit from her mouth.

"Sure Videl," said Erasa with a wink. "I can see right through you."

Videl decided that now would be a perfect time to change the subject. "So Erasa, how did you connect with your chi so easily?"

Erasa's facial details did a complete turnaround as she genuinely realised that she had no idea how she had accessed her inner abilities. "I don't know Videl, I just sat there for ages and just tried to find a pull. I didn't mind sitting there though, I found it really relaxing."

_So really all you need to do to be able to access this is relax? For some reason I thought it would be harder than that,_ thought Videl. "There must be something else to it than relaxation though," she said to her friend.

"What do you mean Videl?" asked Erasa.

"Well when that Roshi guy did it seemed really calm when he was moving that energy ball around but I nearly fainted after just forcing my energy into my hands."

Erasa nodded her head. "I felt exhausted after it even though it was so small."

"That's because you've only just tapped into your powers," said a voice from above. Both Videl and Erasa shot their eyes towards Gohan who was sitting lazily in a tree fifteen feet above them, his leg dangling loosely over the side. "Roshi has been controlling his power for years and you only just tap into it and believe that you should be stronger than he is."

"What are you doing up there Gohan?" asked Erasa.

"I was here before you Erasa, you just didn't see me is all," he answered.

Suddenly a horrible thought flooded through Videl's head. "Does that mean you've heard everything?" she asked.

"No, I only woke up when one of you screamed 'No,' apart from that I've been sleeping," he answered.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. _So he didn't hear the conversation Erasa and I had about me and him under the one roof. At least he didn't know that I was screaming pretty much about him. If Erasa knows what is good for her she will keep her mouth shut!_

"So why weren't you at the lesson today Gohan?" asked the ditzy blonde girl.

"Don't need to be," he answered with a shrug.

"Does that mean you can do all these energy tricks?" asked Videl remembering that Bulma had come to them the previous night and told Gohan that Gohan already knew everything that was going to be going on.

Gohan's face turned to face them and he got to his feet on the tree branch. Much to the girls surprise he jumped from the branch and landed with a thud in front of them, causing Erasa to squeal a bit from the distance he had dropped. "All that and so much more, now if you don't mind I have to hunt for some dinner," he said with an aura of confidence. With that he turned his back to the girls and walked into the nearby forest.

"Is it just me or is Gohan different?" asked the ever observant Erasa.

Videl turned to her friend and gave her a look which cried out _you're an idiot_ but she didn't seem to notice. "He is more accustomed to this sort of life," said Videl trying to simplify the situation for her friend. "He doesn't come from the city like us remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she replied.

_No shit Sherlock._

"Now that he's gone I probably should get going, I wonder what all the other girls are doing," said Erasa absent minded. "Anyway Videl, you have to come visit me in my camp tomorrow since we don't have a lesson!"

"Alright then," said Videl a little cautiously.

"See you tomorrow then," said Erasa with a smile as she gave Videl one final hug before walking into the forest. For the longest of moments Videl stood there knowing that the entire conversation that she had had with Erasa would be twisted and warped as it spread from one person to the next. She dreaded the fact that she would hear every rumour imaginable tomorrow.

As Gohan returned to camp half an hour later with a few wild rabbits hanging limply in his hand he looked at Videl who was sitting staring at the lake. "Do you want to start the fire?" he asked snapping Videl out of her daydream.

"Um, okay," she muttered as she walked over to a pile of sticks and branches that Gohan had gotten earlier that day. She stared at the sticks for a while before looking at her palms. She placed herself on the ground and began her meditation unaware that Gohan was watching her. Videl felt her chi running through her hands and tried to bring it to her palms but again she failed to bring it out by the barest of margins.

Breathing deeply she opened her eyes and turned her head to face Gohan who stood there smiling. "What are you looking at?" she said while glaring at him. She knew it no longer had any effect but it helped her greatly.

"I'm just trying to figure out where you are trying to pull your chi from," he said still smiling with his perfect white teeth.

Videl's glare dropped and was replaced with a look of concentration. "Before when I was trying to find my chi I found that my greatest source was from the base of my spine," she explained.

"But that is not the case anymore," said Gohan as he walked forward and sat next to Videl. She knew that she should have felt awkward, maybe even slightly embarrassed, but Gohan was still emitting his confidence aura and Videl was at ease with herself. Gohan explained, "What you did with Master Roshi before was unblock your chi path. Before you accessed your chi it was all built up with a single area but now it flows around your entire being. Don't try focus on bringing it out, just give it an opening and it will do the rest."

Taking Gohan's advice to heart, Videl opened herself up to the power within herself and just like that a golden ball of energy emerged in her hands. A smile crossed her lips and she beamed towards Gohan who smiled his perfect smile back to her. She felt her cheeks go red and turned towards the pile of sticks. Pushing her little ball of energy forward she felt it touch the sticks and immediately burst into flames which startled her slightly much to Gohan's amusement.

"I'd like to see you do better," she said to his face a look of anger in her eyes. What she didn't expect to happen was Gohan lift his head back and laugh at her. He fell on his back and just laughed away which made Videl furious. She pulled her energy ball away from the fire and threw it at Gohan, not quite sure what to expect. The ball of energy exploded when it connected with Gohan's torso and Videl screamed in shock as dust flew through the air.

She suddenly felt really bad. _What just happened, did I hurt him_ she asked herself. But underneath all the smoke came Gohan's irritating laughter. As the smoke cleared she found that Gohan hadn't been damaged in the slightest by her attack, in fact he didn't even seem to realise that he had been attacked at all. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Gohan sat up and faced Videl who looked ready to murder him as he chuckled away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked trying to stop himself from laughing.

Videl had reached boiling point and now that she found it relatively easy to access her energy she formed a ball and from point blank range fired it into Gohan's face. Again another explosion occurred but once again when the smoke cleared Gohan sat there perfectly fine.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed into his face. "I'll tell you what's wrong mister! I'm doing my best to channel this energy and when I succeed you laugh in my face! Then when I try to blow you to kingdom come you take the blow as if it was nothing."

"That's not why I was laughing," Gohan replied modestly. "It was the look you gave me. It wasn't your normal glare but more of a challenge and I found it hilarious."

"What was so hilarious about it?" she asked still fuming.

"I just never expected to get that look from you is all, also your blast tickled when it hit my torso," he added. Seeing that Videl was ready to start screaming again, "It's not that you are weak, it's just I've been hit by these for years."

"You mean that since you were four you have been fighting against these blasts?" Videl asked remembering random details from their talk the previous night and linking them to the current conversation.

A look of sadness washed across Gohan's face. "Yeah," he admitted not wanting to remember too much about his time as a youth; too many painful memories could easily find their way into Gohan's thoughts. Seeing the look of pain on Gohan's face Videl decided not to dive too deep into the topic tonight.

"Can you show me what you are capable of doing?" she asked politely.

"Don't worry you'll get to see it soon enough," said Gohan bleakly.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked curiously.

"Bulma has a very devilish plan ready and it involves me," said Gohan. "You better prepare yourself because I think all hell is going to break loose."

Videl was concerned because she could tell there wasn't the slightest chance of a lie with what he was saying. "Is there anything I can do to better prepare myself?"

"You could train," replied Gohan monochromatically.

"I would train on my own if this was a physical training regime but somehow I get the feeling that this goes a lot deeper than that," said Videl.

Videl watched as Gohan scratched the back of his head in a very cute manor. "Well I guess I could help you out a bit," he said.

"Really?" Videl exclaimed as her eyes lit up like fireflies.

"I could try," said Gohan who collapsed to the ground as Videl grabbed him around the waist and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. A few moments passed before her eyes shot open and a sudden realisation of what was going on occurred. Before anyone could blink she had gone back to her previous position and was looking at the fire. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as he sat up. "Whoever would have thought that the great Videl Satan could apologize?" he said as only to be punched lightly in the shoulder. He smiled at Videl who turned and smiled back at him. They stared into each other's eyes for what could have seemed like an eternity before they realised that they were staring. "I guess we better start cooking those rabbits," said Gohan as he quickly got up and walked over to where he had stashed his food earlier. The meat cooked for a while before Gohan and Videl started picking at it, all the while though neither of them could wipe the ludicrous smiles off their faces as they told each other stories of things which had occurred in their lives.

Gohan only told bits and parts of his life because obviously the rest was just unbelievable. Videl was happy to be getting so much information about Gohan. She knew she would always get to know his secrets one way or another but this way was just so unexpected, it was a nice change. They finished off their food and extinguished the fire. Tired after their meal, they both decided that it was time to go to sleep.

They settled down in their makeshift shelter. Once again as they were settling down, Gohan offered Videl his shirt which she gratefully accepted. Except this time she wanted a much softer pillow for some reason. So as Gohan lay down on the ground Videl placed herself so that her head was resting gently on his bare chest. Gohan looked down at the sleepy figure and smiled before toying with her ponytails for a few minutes.

"I think you should cut your hair Videl," he said sweetly.

Videl's head twisted so that she looked directly at him. "Are you saying that I would look better with short hair Gohan?"

"You're beautiful as you are Videl," he whispered so softly that she could barely make out the words. "You can't beat what you already are."

"And what would I already be?" she asked. Had it been some other male who had been saying these magical words to her they would be half dead by now but just the way that Gohan said it made her feel warm.

Gohan gently leant forward so that Videl wouldn't move as his lips whispered gently into her ear a single word. As Gohan rested on his bed Videl was happy for it being pitch black since she was blushing so deeply it would have made a rose seem pale. She smiled deeply as both she and Gohan closed their eyes and started drifting off into slumber, the single word resonating through Videl's mind. _Perfect._

**Damn assignments making updates so slow (while these updates may seem unusually fast by normal comparison if anyone had been paying attention while I was going through Bounty Hunters they would have known that I did about three chapters a day). A cute ending for a cute couple. More training and Sharpner beating still to come. Please review.**


	6. Lesson 6: Taming the Seas

Lesson #6: Taming the Seas

Gohan woke late that morning, partly due to the fact that he didn't want to wake the sleeping goddess on his chest. _She has such a strong outer shell but inside is just purity in its brightest form,_ he thought. Slowly Videl began to stir awake and her eyelashes batted at him involuntarily.

"Morning Gohan," she said with a smile.

"Morning Videl," he said stroking her cheek.

"What's going on here?" said an innocent voice. Both of the teenagers turned their attention to the seven year old brother of Gohan who sat in front of them in confusion. Gohan and Videl blinked a few times before they were on their feet within a second flat. "Does this mean that Videl's going to be my sister?" Goten asked curiously.

Gohan was about to babble on but Videl gave him a quick elbow to the gut before she walked over to Goten. "Do you want me to be your sister?" she asked of the small boy who nodded vigorously in agreement. "Then you have to do two things, one you must not tell anyone of what you have seen here and secondly could you bring me a pair of scissors?"

Goten nodded to show that he understood. "No problem," he said before running into the forest.

"Smooth," commented Gohan.

"Thanks, I thought so as well," said Videl.

"Just wondering, what are the scissors for?" asked Gohan.

"I'm going to take you up on your advice," she replied causing Gohan to smile at her.

"I'm glad that I gave at least some worthwhile advice and what I am going to teach you today you could never learn out of a book."

Videl beamed gleefully until a screech could be heard throughout the forest. **"GRANDBABIES!!!" **Videl was completely confused to the comment and where it had come from while Gohan put his head in his hands in embarrassment. He knew the exact voice from which that one dreaded word was released.

"What was all that about?" asked Videl turning back to Gohan.

Gohan sighed. "I don't think Goten held onto his end of the deal."

Videl giggled at Gohan, he looked so ashamed of what had just occurred even though he had nothing to do with it. Sure the comment had been about him and her but nothing could come out of it...right?

A few short minutes later Goten rushed through the forest holding a pair of scissors. However when he saw the menacing look on Gohan's face he dropped the scissors and ran as if his life depended on it, which in this case it did. A few moments passed before Gohan and Videl laughed simultaneously at what had just occurred.

Walking over, Gohan picked up the scissors and threw them back and forth from one hand to the other. "So," he began, "Do you want to do this or should I?"

"I reckon I better do it," she replied taking the scissors off him.

"How are you going to look at yourself without a mirror?" he asked.

"I'll use the lake water," she answered. She turned towards the lake to find that since a strong breeze had picked up the water was restless and she would be unable to get a good reflection. Gohan seemed to realise her problem and then began walking over to the restless water. "What are you doing?" asked Videl as Gohan knelt beside the lake. The answer came however not in the form of words but in a small ball of energy that Gohan produced in his hands.

Videl looked at the ball of energy with awe. Unlike her energy which always came out rough and almost incomplete in one form or another, this energy was smooth and incredibly calming to the senses. Gohan saw Videl admiring her energy so cheekily he sent it spiralling around her body several times. Videl felt the warmth surrounding her, encasing her in pure bliss._ Magical,_ was a word which came to her mind.

She watched as Gohan controlled the ball of light and saw as it floated to the centre of the lake before gently resting itself upon it. Videl was stunned as the water became still, as calm as glass. Gohan looked over at her and saw the shocked expression on her face. "Is that better?" he asked.

For a moment Videl forgot the entire reason why he had performed such a miraculous feat. Looking back at the scissors she replied to Gohan, "That's perfect thank you." This caused a smile from both parties. Gohan, happy with what he had done, decided to leave Videl alone to do her thing much to her gratitude. She walked to the lake's edge and looked at her reflection, not a single ripple disturbing the image. _If this is just a taste of his power I can't wait to see what he can teach me,_ she thought as she took the scissors to her hair.

Half an hour passed and as soon as the last piece of hair touched the water the water stirred and returned to its previous state. Videl had gotten a quick look at her new state and was happy with the result. Now she was curious to know where Gohan was, since the boy had left when she had started cutting her hair and now she wanted to show off the finished product. It was short and sharp and while it didn't look sophisticated it made her look tough.

"Impressive," said Gohan as he emerged from the forest holding a bunch of nuts and fruits he had gathered.

"You really think so?" said Videl as she toyed with a few strands.

"Do I have any reason to lie?" he retorted.

Videl shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not."

"Anyway have something to eat and then we'll get onto some basic training," said Gohan as he chucked Videl an apple. Videl caught it and smiled deeply as she took a bite out of the red flesh. Soon their breakfast was finished and they sat opposite one another by the lake bed.

"So what are we going to learn first?" asked Videl eagerly.

"Before you can learn something like this you must understand it," said Gohan. While Videl wanted to be shooting balls of energy at something, listening to Gohan's voice sounded just as tempting.

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready."

Gohan nodded as he began. "Since your chi was unblocked it now circulates throughout your entire body and while it may seem like an infinite source of power it does have its limits. As you use more of your energy, the more you learn to control it and thus the stronger it becomes. However, do not overestimate yourself because it will take everything out of you and you will end up feeling fatigued. This however is not a bad thing; it is simply a learning curve."

"You learn from your mistakes," summarised Videl.

Gohan nodded and then continued, "Failure is a stepping stone in a river that leads to success. When you fall off it simply means that you have to take an alternate path to reach your destination. With your chi it is no different. There are moves and techniques which may be too advanced as such to learn one way so you must train in order to reach a level in which it is capable of doing such a feat. Also there are many rivers you can cross, not only can you release chi from your palms, but from anywhere your chi flows."

"And you said that chi flows throughout your entire body?"

"Yes Videl, while you can access chi in all parts of your body when you release it from different areas it will have different effects depending on the mood you are in and what your objective is. Our chi can enhance our own skills or help us through a difficult situation. Let us have a demonstration shall we," Gohan suggested getting up to his feet, Videl quickly following his example. He pointed across the lake and said, "To you, what are the options to get to the other side of this lake?"

Videl thought hard but only two answers seemed to jump at her. "You could either walk around or swim across."

"Let's be a little more imaginative then that, what can you do with the help of your chi?"

Again Videl thought long and hard but the only answer she could come up with seemed a foolish one. "Walk across the water?" Gohan smiled at her answer. "Wait you can't be serious?"

"Why don't you give it a try?" suggested Gohan as he gestured towards the water. Videl looked at the water and then back to Gohan, repeating this several times. She breathed deeply as she walked to the water's edge, the small waves licking at her bare feet. Confidently, she focused on the chi which flowed in the lower half of her body and stepped forward. The result was not as she had expected, her foot sank through the surface and touched the sand at the bottom.

Gohan lightly laughed at the situation before him and even though Videl was angry she knew she would likely have done the same thing if the roles had been reversed. She turned to face her teacher who had gained control over his chuckling. "So if that didn't work what could?" he said casually.

Videl knew this was a test of her mental capabilities. _I've just got to focus my chi correctly,_ she thought. _Gohan said that failures are natural and to go about the same situation in a different way. So he still expects me to walk across the water. Maybe the water needs to be calmer. _She tried to recollect what Gohan had done earlier when he had made the water glassy. Focusing she summoned a small energy ball in her hand and placed it on the water. The water ceased to move around where the energy rested which made Videl ecstatic. Hurriedly she increased the strength of the ball and tossed it into the waters depths causing the lake to temporarily stand still.

Focusing the energy in the soles of her foot she stepped onto the surface, unsure whether her attempt had worked. Miraculously, the pressure her foot had on the surface of the water failed to give way and Videl relaxed as she stepped forward. Her foot rested on the surface of the water but at the same time it felt unstable, the water underneath Videl's feet was like jelly and shifted with her weight. She wobbled about as she took another step and found herself falling forward towards the water, breaking her concentration and thus breaking through the water.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as Videl walked out of the water soaking wet. Kindly he sent a small energy ball which circled Videl and dried her off instantly. Gratefully, Videl smiled at Gohan who returned it. _Kami he's so gorgeous,_ she found herself thinking. Had she had those thoughts about any other man she would have beat herself silly but thinking these things about Gohan didn't seem like that bad of an option. In fact they were rather pleasant.

"Out of ideas," he smirked. Videl knew she was running low on ideas so she gave in and dropped her head in shame. She closed her eyes and thus didn't see Gohan walk towards her but she did feel his soft hands lift her chin up. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into his black orbs. They were memorising and so inviting that Videl felt she could just be swept away by her stare.

"Would you like some help?" he asked in a soft tone.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"It has something to do with your mouth," he teased. This took Videl completely by surprise and she backed away a few steps. Gohan merely chuckled slightly and walked over to the water's edge and squatted near the surface. Then taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he blew an icy chill over the water, freezing a solid chunk in front of him.

Standing up, Gohan gestured to his two person vessel. "Would you like a ride madam?" he said in a pompous accent which caused Videl to giggle. She walked towards the ice and took a seat. Unlike the solid water she had created this was a pure block of ice with a soft layer of snow on top making it more comfortable. With a gentle push, the ice started to glide in the water and Gohan quickly hopped on as the ice began to drift with the current.

They sat together, Gohan and Videl, side by side with Videl's head resting on Gohan's shoulders. In turn Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulder not in a forceful manner but in a way which was tender to the touch. They looked into each other's eyes and saw an endless passion. _To think I would have fallen in love with Gohan,_ thought Videl as she lost herself in his stare. Together as one they moved forward and their lips moved closer together. Both of them knew that this was the right moment, it just so happened that at that moment something caused the ice they were sitting on to explode into a thousand tiny pieces and cause both of them to fall into the water.

Thankfully, the water wasn't too deep and they stood with the water at chest height. Gohan immediately turned his attention to the side and Videl followed his gaze to see a few shadows vanish into the forest. "Who were they?" asked Videl.

"I think maybe a few jealous people," answered Gohan.

"Jealous of what?" she asked.

"Jealous of this," said Gohan as pulled her close to him. Once again their eyes met and they knew that the moment was still alive. With that they leant forwards and embraced each other with a passionate kiss.

**Cute, isn't it? I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have a few more important pieces of writing that I need to get done (namely university assignments). Please review,I want to know if I'm doing a good job.**


	7. Lesson 7: Consequences

Lesson #7: Consequences

"Shall we go for a little hunt?" suggested Videl as they made it back to shore. Her clothes which were soaked through were instantly dried as two golden orbs encircled the pair before vanishing back in Gohan's palms.

"Depends what we are hunting," replied Gohan.

"What about those who decided to ruin our ride?"

"I believe that that sounds like a brilliant idea." Their heads turned into the direction of the forest. Gohan pointed out a few spots. "We've got about three people in there heading back to their camp, there's about half a dozen over there and a pair trying to sneak up on us in the bushes over there."

"How can you tell all this?" asked Videl.

"I can sense their chi levels with my own," he answered.

"I didn't think that you would be able to do so much with this sort of power," admired Videl.

"It's amazing what it can actually do, mostly though it's just used for fighting and flying and not many people do much else with it."

"You mean you could teach me how to fly?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I guess I could."

"That's be amazing Gohan!"

"Well first let's deal with the problem at hand. What emotions do you feel at the moment towards those who just attacked us?"

Videl became confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Certain emotions can help fuel the strength of certain attacks," answered Gohan.

Nodding to show that she understood Videl replied, "At the moment I feel anger."

"Channel that anger, now they are going to come through that opening there," Gohan pointed. "Start channelling that anger and create an energy ball in your hands filled with all the hate you have towards those who ruined our perfect moment. "Now, when I tell you, throw your energy as hard as you can towards the person who comes out of those woods."

Videl nodded in agreement and started to form a ball in her hands containing all of the hate she had held onto for so long, including the hatred she had for her father and how he paraded around with every woman he could get his hands on. She could feel that hate and anger clearly as it radiated in her palm.

"NOW!" shouted Gohan.

With raging ferocity she unleashed her chi at her unsuspecting prey when he just stepped out of the forest. Without any time to react, the unfortunate soul was hit directly with the ball of energy which sent him flying back into a nearby tree. Videl breathed deeply, fatigue settling in after that last attack. The pair walked over to the unconscious body and weren't too surprised to find that the unlucky soul was Sharpner.

"He deserved it," said Videl as she started to walk away.

"Don't worry about anyone else though, a few people saw what you did and are now running for their lives," said Gohan casually. "I think you've scared everyone off."

"Yeah well they deserve it after what they did to us," muttered Videl.

"True, well I better dispose of him," said Gohan looking down at Videl's fallen prey.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"Two options, the first is I'll run into some of his friends and give him to them, the other option is to dig a hole and chuck him in. Whichever one comes first I guess," he said as he picked up the limp body and threw it over his shoulder. Videl smiled and turned to face the water as Gohan wondered into the forest. She knelt down and cupped her hands before drinking the water that she gathered. The water had calmed down since the last time they were on it and she saw her reflection perfectly.

She looked down at herself and felt the energy swirling within her. "I don't need Gohan here to learn how to fly," she said confidently. She stood upright and walked into the centre of the campsite. Recalling all the advice which Gohan had given, she channelled the energy through her body. _Where would I need to direct my energy if I wanted to fly? Obvious solution would be from the feet but that would just send me crashing to the ground unless I can balance somehow. So that means that I've got to spread the chi throughout my body and lift up my entire being,_ she thought. It seemed logical.

Videl allowed her energy to flow throughout her entire body. She could feel her energy pulse around her as the grass circling her blew away from her body. _Just relax and let my energy do all of the work,_ she thought. Closing her eyes she relaxed her muscles and concentrated on allowing her chi to lift her up into the air. A few minutes passed and nothing seemed to be happening. Frustrated, she dived deeper into her resources and brought out more of her Chi. Slowly she could feel her feet drifting upwards. Not wanting to break her concentration, Videl simply opened her eyes to see what was going on?

The ground was still there, only a few inches underneath where her feet were. She smiled but she could feel how much the energy was having an effect on her body. She put a little bit more juice into the tank thinking that it would relieve her of some of the built up stress but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Videl allowed herself to drop slowly to the ground and felt safe to be on solid ground. Something didn't feel right though.

Videl grabbed hold of her head as twisted feelings wound their way around her mind. She took a few steps forward but her feet felt like lead. She dropped to her hands and knees and everything became a blur. Sweat poured from her forehead as Videl desperately tried to focus herself but nothing was reacting the way that it should have been. With a final breath, Videl collapsed on the ground.

Gohan rushed through the trees. He had taken Sharpner to the other side of the forest and had deposited him at his camp when he had felt Videl's energy increase slightly before dropping rapidly. At first he had just thought that she had attacked someone nearby but when her Ki became too faint to trace he knew something wasn't right. He came out of the woods and found himself at his campsite where a small crowd had gathered. He burst his way through the few men who stood there to find Videl unconscious at their feet.

Panicking, Gohan knelt down beside Videl and was relieved to feel a pulse. "What's going on Gohan?" asked one of the guys.

"Has she just fallen asleep?" asked another.

"This isn't a natural sleep, she brought this on herself," Gohan analysed.

"What are you talking about Gohan?" asked the final boy.

"She tried to access more of her Chi than she could reach and her body couldn't handle the pressure and thus has come down with a fever. Right now she is likely going through an internal struggle and may not wake for days," answered Gohan.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"We could transfer some of our energy to her but by doing so it will disrupt the normal chi patterns in her body and she may no longer have access to it. This is a battle she is going to have to fight herself." Gohan didn't like the situation anymore than what the boys did but he didn't want to do anything reckless.

"So what now?" asked one of them.

"Just go back to your campsites and don't tell anyone of this," instructed Gohan. "If news of this spreads just imagine what damage it could do." The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about you?"

"I'll look after her; I'll make sure she sees through this journey." Happy with the answer, the boys turned and left the campsite. Gohan remained there, silent as he watched over Videl.

**What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and please review.**


	8. Lesson 8: Dreams of Torment

Lesson #8: Dreams of Torment

_The darkness, an eternal darkness surrounded the poor girl as she sat in a ball and cried. Videl watched as this little girl's tears flowed down her cheeks. Videl wanted to go up and hold her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. She knew it wasn't going to be, for she knew the little girl too well. It was a younger Videl. Videl didn't take notice as the darkness around her dissolved into the room she had spent the last few years of her life in. She couldn't believe that she was reliving the most painful moment in her life, the day she was no longer human._

_It had only been a day at most and suddenly she was no longer Videl Satan, she was the daughter of the champ. An object owned by the most powerful man on Earth. Everybody wanted to be near her, they all wanted to be her friend but she knew that all they wanted was to have a friend who had the same name as the champ. Videl was crying now, both her present and former selves. A brief talk from the nearby radio informed its audience that the city would be renamed to honour the champion._

_Videl watched her former self go into a fiery rage and pick up the radio before hurling it at a wall and watching it smash into a thousand pieces. That was what her life felt like at the moment, a thousand broken pieces. Her identity had been broken and scattered across all corners of the town, she was no longer a human but an object, a prize to be won. Videl hated that feeling, not knowing who to trust and who was faithful to her. Anybody who talked to her no longer called her by her first name but by her title, 'Miss Satan' as if she was royalty. She hated that, why did this have to happen to me. She just wanted to be a normal kid but it was her father who had put himself in danger and fought Cell. Now it was her burden to bear as Videl watched her former self scream as tears flooded from her eyes._

Gohan sighed as he dabbed Videl's forehead with his wet shirt. She was burning up something fierce and sweat continued to pour from her brow. It had been almost thirty hours now since Videl had slipped into her fever and her condition looked no better. Every few hours Gohan would give her some water which her body would drink yet her mind would not wake. For privacy reasons, Gohan had relocated their campsite to another part of the woods where he hoped that none of the other students would find them. It's not like he didn't trust the boys who had been with them the day before, but questions and suspicions would begin to arise when Videl hadn't turned up to their chi lesson today.

Gohan had thought about taking her to Dende so that he could heal her but if she woke up and the first thing she saw was the guardian of the Earth things wouldn't go down well. Gohan would then need to explain everything from his heritage to his life story and that was something he wasn't prepared to do. While he knew that Videl had learnt about his abnormal amount of chi, he had never told her of where it had come from and thus he was safe in that department.

Gohan knew that Videl was strong, she would survive this ordeal and return stronger than before. When she would wake up however would be determined by her own will power. How much he wanted her to wake was unfathomable. To feel her lips against his once more would be wondrous but he couldn't bring himself to do it when she would not feel the same feelings.

The times when he hadn't been caring for Videl were spent on gathering resources and building a proper shelter. Unlike their last shelter which had only been a roof, Gohan had taken the time to build a proper three walled hut. He had picked a spot next to the side of a small cliff where a steady stream of water trickled down like a waterfall. He could also sense that there were several burrows of small woodlands animals not too far from where they were located but his stomach could wait. It was a torture to starve himself, but it would be even more of a torture to be separated from Videl.

Eating what small berries and nuts he could gather from neighbouring trees, he quickly ate what he could before placing himself on the ground next to Videl. With a few fingers he brushed a few small hairs behind her ear. His stomach growled at him for not giving it its daily intake but he cared not. He leaned in and lightly kissed Videl on the cheek before trying to go to sleep.

"Please wake up Videl," he whispered as sleep overwhelmed him.

_Videl walked with her other self down a small sidewalk. Everywhere she went she could feel the ever present stare of the society she lived in and how she was expected to hold her head up high and to be proud of being the daughter of the champ. The way she walked and talked showed that she was confident with whom she was but inside she wanted nothing more than to become invisible. She was sick and tired of the way that people treated her, she longed for the days when she was normal but those days were long gone. She missed the feeling of just fitting in instead of sticking out in a crowd._

_The world dissolved around her and once more she was in darkness. Once more images formed around her and she found herself within her class room. No longer was she with herself but she was in her natural position in the classroom with Sharpner and Erasa on either side of her. She looked around; everything seemed like a normal day, she knew everybody around her. She looked out to the front of her class as the teacher was introducing a new student. The person stood there in plain and casual clothes, their face was hidden behind a mask of her father. Oh how she wanted to destroy that face. She got out of her chair, not noticing that the only two people in the class were her and this mysterious person._

_She walked down the stairs, each one shattering into dozens of pieces when she stepped forward. The background around them dissolved leaving only the two people standing there, Videl and the one person in the room who she didn't know. Slowly, she reached forward and grabbed the mask and took it off to see her own face. Videl looked into the mirror image of herself, the one person in the room she didn't know in the room. She blinked and now she found that she was looking into a mirror, only the image would not respond with her movements._

_She stared into the mirror and saw a figure walking towards her reflection. A well chiselled body, with only khaki pants on. His hair sticked up defying gravity and his eyes pierced through the mirror at her. The mirror Gohan placed its hand on the mirror Videl's shoulder and the real Videl felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached up to touch the firm fingers but when her hand got there she felt nothing except her own shoulder. She looked behind her and couldn't find anything. She then returned her gaze to find that the mirror was gone. The only two people she didn't know in her day to day life. The two people who mattered in her life and she had no idea who they really were. A scream pierced through the darkness._

**Alright, chapter done with a dark twist and I'm trying to build on the unknown history of Videl. As always please review.**


	9. Lesson 9: Preparing the Assault

Lesson #9: Preparing the Assault

Erasa walked through the forest and ended up at the lake where Gohan and Videl had previously been. When she got there she found the campsite abandoned, not a trace remained of them. Sulkily, she walked back into the forest cursing herself for waking up as the sun rose so that she could check on her friend. _Not only does she not show up after saying that she will come see me, but she doesn't come to the lesson and now when I come to find her she has vanished, _she thought. _But Gohan's vanished too, does this mean..._ Erasa's one track mind could only think of one solution and she squealed in joy.

Erasa arrived back at her all female campsite twenty minutes later to find most of the girls awake and having a breakfast of fruits and nuts. While they had struggled with the whole 'survival' thing at first, they had eventually digressed. However they still forced themselves to be as pretty as they could be and thus had each other do basic things like hair. They had constructed very poor shelters but some guys had felt pity on them and decided to adjust their shelters slightly so that they were better built. Abby and Bianca looked up at their friend as she walked into the campsite.

"Hey Erasa," said Abby. "Where were you this morning?"

"Hey Abby," replied Erasa. "I went to go check on Videl."

"Did she tell you why she didn't come to the lesson yesterday?" asked Bianca. "She 'SO' missed out. That Yamcha guy was 'SO' hot."

"Totally," added Abby.

"Well, I went to her campsite, you know she's been camping out with Gohan," said Erasa.

"Well that is like old news, so what's the new news?" asked Bianca.

Erasa explained, "Well I went there and they were, like, not there. They'd moved somewhere else."

A collective giggle echoed out from all those who had been listening. "So they've gone somewhere more secret?" said one of them.

"I wonder what they are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Like TOTALLY!"

"I am like SO jealous of Videl right now."

"I wanted to date Gohan."

"You did? So did I."

"Me too."

Erasa was happy, she had fulfilled her role as gossip queen and even though she knew most of the stuff being said was likely not the truth she liked hearing it anyway.

"Nerd boy and Videl are missing?" stammered Sharpner as he tried to take this information.

"Not missing, after you tried to attack them they probably decided to go somewhere safe," said Erasa who had decided to share the information with her friend.

"I had every right to sneak up on them, nerd boy's trying to steal my girl," complained Sharpner.

"She's never been your girl Sharpner," Erasa pointed out. "Anyway don't you think they make a good couple?"

"NO! I'm going to go hunt them down and make Videl mine."

"How do you plan on finding them?"

Sharpner struggled to find an answer. He had no leads to where they might have gone and it would take weeks to look through the entire forest. Defeated he said, "Well that Yamcha guy said that the next lesson would be locating someone's Chi. When I learn that tomorrow I'll be able to find them."

"Oh Sharpner you're so smart," admired Erasa.

"I know babe, now I have to get ready to face them," he said going his separate way. Erasa sighed and started walking back to her own campsite. Sharpner grumbled as he walked past the few guys that he had sought refuge with. He hadn't joined a group when the others did because his face was buried in the dirt courtesy of Videl. He knew he had become stronger than then plus he had had an extra lesson then Videl and when the time came he would have had two lessons, he would be more than ready. A few of the guys were also plotting against Gohan and Videl because they too wanted Videl for their own. War was soon going to occur.

"GOHAN, where are you?"

"C'mon Gohan we want to play."

Trunks and Goten were slightly annoyed, they had been hunting for Gohan for ages now but he was concealing his energy and it made it difficult to track him.

"Why do you think he's hiding?" asked Goten to his lavender haired friend.

Trunks thought for a bit. "Well Gohan doesn't hide unless he has a reason."

"So what do you think his reason is?"

"Probably to hide from all the girls," said Trunks as if he had just solved world hunger.

"Yeah, because if he was found by girls he would get cooties," reasoned Goten.

"Goten, there's no such thing as cooties!"

"Why would he hide from them then?"

"So...he...um...wouldn't...get girl flu." Trunks meant it like a statement except it came out more like a question.

Thankfully for Trunks, Goten took the bait. "Yuck, girl flu, that sounds bad."

"Yeah it's horrible so no wonder he is trying to hide from all the girls," Trunks said building on his story. A part of him couldn't believe that Goten was actually falling for this.

"So should we try and find him still?" asked Goten.

"I think we should leave him be," said Trunks as he started running back to their campsite with Goten in tow. He honestly had no idea why Gohan would be in hiding but he knew he was going to find out, his dad would know.

"Why would I know where Kakkarot's brat is?" spat Vegeta.

Both the kids swallowed deeply. Trunks replied, "Well we haven't seen him in ages so we wanted to know where he could have gone. We can't sense his chi anywhere."

This sparked Vegeta's interest. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

"Last time I saw him was when he had been sleeping next to a girl," said Goten.

Trunks' mouth dropped. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Oops, guess I forgot," said Goten rubbing the back of his neck.

Vegeta let out a hefty laugh which left the two semi Saiyans slightly stunned. "I wouldn't go searching for him if I were you," said Vegeta. "If he's sleeping with a woman it means he's in love."

"My Gohan in love," said Chichi as she overheard the conversation. "It's like a dream come true. What's the girl like Goten?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," admitted the young boy.

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure if my Gohan has found a girlfriend that she's beautiful," said Chichi with hearts in her eyes.

"Well there were quite a few hotties in that group," added Master Roshi before a hundred volts of electricity was pumped into his neck leaving him in pain.

"I'm pretty sure it's more than just a girlfriend as well," said Bulma as she added herself to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked Chichi.

"Do you want to explain Vegeta?" said Bulma.

Vegeta chuckled. "A Saiyan will only pick one woman in his entire life and after a while they will become one and mate."

There was a silence throughout the entire group until a single word echoed through the forest. **"GRANDBABIES!"**

Gohan awoke with a start; he swore he heard his mother's words ringing through his head. He looked over at Videl and was relieved to see that some colour had returned to her cheeks. His stomach released a large growl but he pushed food to the back of his mind, at the moment he only wanted Videl to get better. He walked over to the trickling water and with a makeshift bowl made out of leaves he gathered some water. He then took the bowl and poured the water into Videl's mouth, her body taking the fluid but her eyes remained shut.

Gohan had faith that Videl would make it through this situation but he was starting to worry about when Videl would wake. The fact that she had recovered some of her colour meant that she was getting better, but better wasn't enough. He walked out into the small clearing that he had chosen for their base and sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and entered into a deep meditation, it was all that he could do.

_Videl wandered aimlessly through the darkness without purpose. She didn't know who she was, she didn't know why she was here, she had lost everything. A blinding light emerged in front of her and Videl had to shield her eyes. Through squinted eyes she looked at the light to see Gohan standing there. "I'll help you find who you are," he said in a calming voice. Videl walked towards Gohan and reached out and grabbed his hand. She felt a sensation running through her body, a feeling she had lost long ago...hope. Gohan smiled as he led Videl towards the light._

Gohan's senses alerted him that a chi was present and he instantly broke out his meditation. He turned around and raced over to Videl and watched as her eyes fluttered open. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so happy you're awake," he said.

"Thanks for helping me find the light Gohan," Videl said as she raised her head so that her lips touched his. They deeply embraced one another and shared this moment together in happiness.

**Such a touching reunion. Now that Videl is awake her training can resume. Will she be ready when all hell breaks loose and how much pain will Sharpner be put through? Please review and you shall find out.**


	10. Lesson 10: Taking Flight

Lesson #10: Taking Flight

"How long was I out?" asked Videl getting into a sitting position and ate the meat which Gohan had just caught and cooked.

"You had a fever for about a day and a half," said Gohan sitting next to her and placing an arm around her shoulder while his other hand shoved food into his mouth.

Only then did Videl realise the surroundings. "Why aren't we at the campsite?" she asked.

"People were becoming suspicious and I didn't want them coming to you when you were in your state," explained Gohan. "I thought it was for the best."

"I believe you did the right thing," admitted Videl as she placed another kiss on Gohan's lips. Then she broke away, "Do you know what happened to me?"

Gohan breathed deeply. "I believe what happened was your chi was blocked by negative vibes. They prevented your chi from coming out in nothing more than small amounts. Before I go any further I need to know what you tried to do while I was gone."

"I tried to fly and I hovered in the air for a few seconds before I felt like I was going to fall."

"So you put more energy into it."

Videl nodded.

"That energy you tapped into was being blocked by your negativity and when you broke the boundaries all of your past feelings and emotions came rushing out and your body couldn't handle the stress."

"So you are saying I'm weak?" threatened Videl.

"No, in order to connect truly with our power we have to undergo some emotional stress and our bodies take it differently."

"So what triggered your power to flow freely?"

Gohan had to think about this. He knew the moment perfectly; when Android Sixteen's head was crushed after he had told Gohan to let it all go. But as far as he knew, his class had not connected him to the 'Delivery Boy' from the Cell Games and he wanted to keep it that way.

"When I saw my friend beaten to death," he said leaving out the details. "When that occurred everything was released, all my hatred and anger flowed through my body and consumed me. I went on the warpath, but I became arrogant and as a result my father was killed from my mistake."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Videl.

"After that my head became clear and I focused on the job at hand, getting revenge for my father."

"So instead of falling into a fever like me you fell into a rage, that's harsh."

Gohan had had enough of dawdling on the past as he finished the last of the food. "Anyway, you're two days behind on your training; it's time to get you up to scratch."

"You mean you are going to teach me to fly?" exclaimed Videl.

Gohan smirked, "I'm going to be teaching you a lot more than that. Now that your chi flow has opened up there is a range of opportunities."

"So what first?" asked Videl.

"We're going to focus on the real traits of chi, attack and defence using your energy to help influence a battle. We're going to be learning the same way I did, doing the real deal."

"So I am going to spar with you after all, I can't wait to kick your butt," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she got to her feet.

"You know I'm going to be going easy on you," said Gohan as he arched his back and used his hands to springboard onto his feet.

"I have no intention of going easy on you so if you want to not get hurt you will fight me with everything you've got," Videl threatened as she got into her unorthodox stance.

"A helpful hint, when attacking use the energy in your body to fuel your attacks," suggested Gohan.

"I don't need your help but thanks anyway," said Videl as Gohan walked into the opening in front of her. With a lunge she rushed forward and swung viciously with her right fist towards Gohan's face. Her straight punch was dead on target until a split second before it made contact Gohan tilted his head to the side slightly, avoiding the fist by the narrowest of margins.

Videl was slightly shocked but now that she was in close range distance she was in her own territory. Pivoting herself she swung wide with her right foot at Gohan's torso. Instead of hearing the satisfying blow of flesh against flesh, she was stunned to see and feel that her leg was trapped within Gohan's grasp. With a gentle push, Videl was forced back a few metres, stumbling back the last few steps before composing herself and regaining her stance. She eyed off her opponent who still stood there casually as if this was a walk in the park.

Frustrated Videl formed a small ball of energy and tossed it towards Gohan who hit it into the sky with the back of his hand. Infuriated that he could knock away one of her attacks with the slightest of ease, she charged forward and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, none of which seemed to be landing on their intended target. Gohan lazily blocked and dodged every attack with ease. Videl continued her assault not giving up for a second.

Exhausted, Videl took a few steps back from her opponent but something didn't feel right, as if the ground had become soft. She looked at Gohan who smirked and looked at Videl's feet. Curious, Videl followed his gaze and gasped. The ground was at least five foot underneath where she was. She looked at Gohan, her face a mixture of shock and pride.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" said Gohan. He had deliberately been slowly rising off the ground the entire fight and Videl had subconsciously followed suit.

"This is incredible Gohan," she exclaimed.

"Now that all your chi paths have been unblocked it doesn't weaken your body," Gohan explained. "In order to go a certain direction all you have to do is subconsciously tell your body where to go, it's pretty much the same as walking or running."

"This is just so surreal," Videl said lightly.

"Now c'mon, you're in the air so let's see what you can do," beckoned Gohan. Videl nodded and flew directly towards Gohan and engaged in combat.

"I feel them now," said Trunks to his friend.

"Yeah I can sense Gohan's energy and there's someone else with him," said Goten.

Vegeta turned his attention to Chichi. "You're son sure knows how to pick them," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Chichi.

Vegeta chuckled. "Out of all the chums your son goes to school with he's managed to choose the strongest one to be his mate."

"He's with a fighter?" Chichi exclaimed to which Vegeta nodded. "This is unbelievable; I thought I taught Gohan better."

"I hate to brighten your mood but you might want to know that she is strong willed in both mind and soul, not only physically. They are having a small battle at the moment and even though she is failing to land a hit she keeps trying her best," said Vegeta.

"Like mother, like daughter in law," teased Bulma.

"Wait, how do you know they are fighting and that she keeps coming back? Surely you can't sense that?" argued Chichi.

"Yea dad how can you tell?" asked Trunks.

"I don't need to sense them boy, I can see them," explained Vegeta. Seeing that the campsite was slightly confused at this explanation Vegeta sighed and pointed to the sky. The group followed his finger and saw it lead to a couple of shapes in the distance. Bulma quickly went into her tent and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"That's my Gohan up there?" asked Chichi.

"Uh huh," agreed Goten. "I can tell that's it's him from his energy."

Chichi turned her attention and stared daggers at youngest son. "Goten you take me up there right this instance!"

Goten gulped scared, he knew what blunt metal object would hit him if he disobeyed. Thankfully Bulma intervened on his behalf. "I don't think you want to go up there Chichi," she said as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" demanded Chichi as she snatched the binoculars from Bulma. She placed them to her eyes and after a few seconds located her son, locking lips with Videl. There was no sound made except for the crash which Chichi caused when she hit the ground after fainting from shock.

Vegeta had a hearty laugh as Bulma tended to Chichi. "The brats finally come out of hiding," he said with a smile. He then looked towards the two kids. "Do you want to go see him and his girl?"

They both nodded affirmatively before all three of them took off into the sky. Master Roshi walked into the clearing only just seeing the three guys fly off. "Where are they going?" he asked to no one in particular. Curiously, he picked up the binoculars and looked in the direction they were travelling only to drop the binoculars after receiving another hundred volts of electricity after he spotted Gohan and Videl embracing one another.

Gohan and Videl dropped to their clearing, while Gohan landed softly on his feet Videl fell onto hands and knees. Gohan had not dealt a single blow but Videl had been unable to land a clean hit the entire bout. To make her feel better, Gohan had engaged her in a mid flight kiss which relieved her of her anger towards him. But now she was exhausted and was breathing heavily.

"So do you want me to try next time?" Gohan teased as he got some water from the small trickle.

"No I think I believe you now," said Videl. She gratefully took the water that he offered her and drank until her thirst was satisfied. She looked up at Gohan who smiled. She smiled back but in an instance Gohan's attention was on something else and his head turned like a hawk's.

"What is it?" Videl asked but before Gohan could answer three people dropped in from above into the clearing.

"Gohan!" shouted the two young boys as they charged up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Trunks, Goten, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan as he pushed them off of his body.

"We haven't seen you for ages so we decided to come and see how you were doing," explained Trunks.

"Yeah we looked everywhere for you brother," said Goten.

Gohan looked up at Vegeta. "Did you talk them into doing this?" he asked in a mildly irritated voice.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I was coming so I asked if they wanted to tag along," he said.

"Why would you want to come see Gohan?" asked Videl.

"He wasn't the only one I wanted to come and see, I wanted to see your mate," he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"His mate?" said Videl confused.

"Don't worry about him Videl he's a bit crazy at times," said Gohan praying that Vegeta didn't reveal too much.

"Really Gohan, I thought you would have told her all about me by now or are you really that slow?" Vegeta teased.

Before Gohan could counter Goten asked Videl, "Hey pretty lady what's your name?"

"My name's Videl," she said with a smile.

Goten then turned to Vegeta. "So does that mean from what you were saying before yesterday that Videl is going to be my new sister?" he asked innocently. There was a stunned silence until it was broken by Vegeta laughing loudly.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Gohan whose cheeks were beetroot red from both anger and embarrassment.

"C'mon boys we've had our fun," said Vegeta as he took off to the skies.

"Bye brother," said Goten as he took off behind Vegeta leaving only Trunks.

Trunks looked at them and gave a big and slightly menacing smile. "Don't have too much fun without us!" He barely managed to avoid Gohan' Ki blast as he took off into the sky laughing.

There was silence in the clearing as Gohan fumed and Videl tried to realise what had just happened. "What's going on Gohan?" she asked.

"Honestly, I think some of the rumours about us have gotten out of hand," he lied. He knew the real reason behind what they were saying, Vegeta had given him the 'Mate' speech only a few months earlier but he couldn't explain it to Videl. _Not yet,_ he thought as he watched the final glimpses of light as the sun began to set.

**So Videl learnt how to fly in an unusual manner. Bit of a laugh chapter but some dark times ahead as Bulma prepares to set the challenge for the other students. Also a few people have asked how long this story is going to be so I have decided that the story is going to span over a ten day period. We are currently at the evening of the fifth day. Hope that clears a few things (and hopefully it doesn't contradict with something I have already said and forgotten). As always please review and I shall have a new chapter up in a few days.**


	11. Lesson 11: Final Lesson

Lesson #11: Final Lesson

The class stood awkwardly, their eyes covered by blindfolds. Tien looked at the comical sight but knew that it was for the purpose of the exercise. "Alright," he shouted, "now that your sense of sight has been taken away from you, get to know one another from the chi patterns that they are emitting. If I so much as hear a single syllable uttered I will not hesitate to let you know what happens when you disobey in my class!"

With fear installed in their hearts, the classmates begun trying to track people with their new found sense. At first the process had been incredibly slow, but after an hour people were beginning to get the hang of it and eventually they could sense everyone around them. With a smile Tien told them to remove the blindfolds which they gratefully did so.

"So Tien, does this mean we can track people who haven't unlocked their chi?" asked a girl in the crowd.

Tien nodded. "Everyone has a unique chi inside of them and it helps distinguish who we are. The fact that it may or may not have been unblocked doesn't matter, it is still there."

"Is there any way to prevent people from tracking you by your chi?" asked one of the guys.

"It is possible to block your chi and hence it becomes impossible to track," explained Tien. "The opposite is also true, when you are using chi you become easier to track. If you open your chi senses now you can sense the presence if the two people missing from your class." He gave a sly smile. "Anyway that is your final lesson, congratulations you survived learning. Now before you start cheering, you have a final assignment which will be given to you by Bulma Briefs in two days time at this location. If you haven't trained to your greatest potential by then you stand no chance of passing. Good luck," he concluded as he walked away from the group.

Immediately the group began cheering at the top of their lungs for the fact that they would be going home within a few days. Back to the urban world where they had left everything behind, they would be able to bathe in the luxuries that they took for granted every day. Sharpner however wasn't paying attention to the cheering and was trying desperately to focus his senses on finding Gohan and Videl. On several occasions he managed to feel small traces of their power but every time he felt he had a hold on it, it slipped through his fingers.

Reluctantly he gave up as members of the group started to head back to their respected campsites. But before they had gotten anywhere one of the guys yelled above the rest, "Hold up guys. Tien told us that we needed to be ready for our final challenge so who wants to have a tournament?" His question was met with mixed reviews but many of the guys and some of the girls agreed to the tournament. Sharpner smiled, this tournament would prove how much greater he was then everybody else.

With battered ego in hand, Sharpner arrived back at his campsite well before anybody else. Why? Because he had been beaten in the opening round of the tournament by a girl named Bianca. The defeat had left his pride in tatters. He had never felt so much humility and rage at once and it felt like he was going to explode. With a deafening sound, Sharpner screamed into the afternoon air, the ground around him shaking as he unleashed a pure aura of chi, obliterating anything that came into contact with it. Sharpner cried out in anguish and only when he opened his eyes had he realised the damage he had caused. Trees had toppled over and the grass surrounding where he stood had been reduced to ash.

He stood there silent, his tantrum coming to a close as he surveyed the destruction. At first his expression was a misunderstanding as he pondered over what he had done. But then his face turned, wicked and vile as he felt the energy pumping through his veins at a rate which he had never fathomed. He had no idea where it had come from or how it had occurred but he was going to spend every moment before the assignment figuring out how to use it to his advantage when he beat the living daylights out of Gohan. Then he would claim the girl and all would be as it should be. It was the perfect plan.

"What was that?" shouted Videl as she felt a wave of power. Gohan had been teaching Videl how to feel chi with her own energy, much like what the others were doing except Gohan style. Pretty much Videl was blindfolded and had to follow Gohan through the air by sensing where he was going. Taking off her blindfold, she looked in the direction the energy had come from.

"My guess someone just suffered a similar experience to you and just tapped into their true power," answered Gohan.

"What do you think caused them to undergo that change?" asked Videl.

"There's a lot of negative energy being produced, I would say it's from built up rage and anger," he said eyeing off the area.

"GOHAN!" shouted a small voice from behind them. Both Videl and Gohan turned their attention to see Goten flying towards them.

"Hey Goten, what's up?" asked the older Son boy.

"Well Bulma said that now that all of the other students have finished their training that you have to get ready and stay with us," said Goten.

"What would you need to get ready for?" asked Videl.

The young boy answered for his brother, "She said it had something to do with the final assignment. I don't know what she has got planned but it's something big."

"Great, this is going to be fun," sighed Gohan. He was not looking forward to this.

"What am I going to do?" asked Videl.

"Goten, go back to Bulma's campsite and I'll meet you there shortly," instructed Gohan.

"Yay, brother's coming back," shouted the young boy as he flew off into the distance.

"I guess this is where our training comes to an end," said Gohan. "You've been a great pupil Videl."

"And you have been a great teacher," she replied with a smile. The two teenagers floated towards each other until they could feel each other's breaths. "So what am I going to do?"

"My guess the assignment will be in a couple of days so you are free to do what you want. Either stay here and continue your training and see how much stringer you can get without me or go find Erasa or someone and see how they have progressed. Also don't worry about the final challenge; I'm sure it's nothing you can't take care of."

"Thank you Gohan," said Videl and the two locked lips.

"I'll see you soon okay," said Gohan as they broke apart. Videl nodded and with a wave goodbye Gohan was soaring away. A tear slipped from Videl's eyes as she watched the man of her dreams fly away.

**Anyone know what is going to happen now? Anybody? Someone tell me so I can write something decent. The story is coming to a close, only a few chapters left to go so I'm going to bide my time a little on them. Also I have contradicting images of Gohan from this story and the new story I plan on writing. Chances are I'll write a few chapters on that so my head can be cleared before I'll resume and finish this story. Cheers to the people who have followed me all the way through this story and thank you for your reviews. I'll be back soon, don't worry.**


	12. Lesson 12: Final Test

Lesson #12: Final Test

Videl quietly meditated in the campsite, feeling her chi flow throughout her entire body. When she had been separated from Gohan she had felt lonely in a way that none of the other students could help. She had made brief contact with Erasa but she had left before anybody else could see her. She was also proud to know that she was the only one who was capable of flying, a fact which could prove very useful in today's challenge.

On her own, she had survived quite well, having tracked small animals and such with her ki. Every now and again she would feel Gohan working away at something but knew better than to interfere. After all, today was the day when everyone got together for their final test. Opening her eyes, Videl decided that now was the time to prepare herself as she sensed several groups of people collaborating together in one area. Deciding to walk rather than fly, Videl began her trek through the forest towards the gathering.

"Welcome everyone," announced Bulma as the last of the students arrived. Videl blended in with the crowd, trying to spot Gohan at the front of the pack standing near Bulma. While she couldn't see him it was troubling that she couldn't sense his presence anywhere nearby either. The one major difference she did take notice of was the ominous path in between a group of trees. It could have been her imagination but she never remembered a path like that one last time she was here.

"Over the past week you have learnt how to use and manipulate chi, a skill which even I do not possess," addressed Bulma. "Now it is time for your final challenge; the path behind me has been man made by none other than Gohan. The objective of the contest is to make your way to the end of the path where you will find Gohan. There are several paths you can take and Gohan has made various chi and basic survival traps across the forest to test your abilities. Your objective is to find him and take the object which he is protecting."

"How can Gohan have set chi traps?" one of the students asked. "He didn't come to any of the lessons."

"That is because Gohan is at a level that you will be unable to comprehend, your objective remember is to get the thing which he is protecting. That means that if are unable to sneak past or trick him him, you may have to confront him head on. He will also be roaming the forest on his own; those who are to injured to continue forth will be brought back here, just send a ball of energy into the air to signify your forfeit. There are no rules; you may obtain the object with whatever means necessary with as many people you see fit."

"What's the prize that Gohan is guarding?" asked Erasa.

Bulma smiled a cheeky smile. "Two hundred thousand zeni."

_That's crap loads,_ thought Videl as people began to murmur between one another. _I could buy the best jet copter on the market and then have some left over to upgrade it to my liking. Although I can fly now, so I don't really need one. Now that I think about it, you could almost get a small house with that kind of money, a small two bedroom house. To think I would be able to afford to move out, I wouldn't have to live with my dad and all his floozies anymore._

"Without further ado, BEGIN!" shouted Bulma as Trunks and Goten fired synchronised blasts into the sky causing a loud explosion. With that signal, the students charged forth, each seeking the riches for their own purposes. Erasa looked around desperately for somebody to link up with but both Videl and Sharpner had already disappeared.

...

Bianca, Abby and a few other girls had banded together, planning on splitting the money between them. They had broken off from the main group and travelled down a side path. They ran as fast as they could, they could almost smell the money at the end of the path, and after all, how could Gohan withstand the attack of five girls who would obtain enough money for a shopping spree and a half. They came to a clearing and stopped as a ki ball exploded in front of them. They tried to back up a bit but another blast exploded from beside them. They looked around frantically, Gohan was around there somewhere but they just didn't know where. From above, Gohan had a perfect view as he used his ki blasts to push the girls right over his pitfall trap. The girls all squealed as they dropped several metres as Gohan landed next to it. He looked down the hole at the girls and smirked as they screamed insults at him. With a quick wave, Gohan walked away to find his next lot of victims.

...

Mark and Andrew sprinted along the path side by side. They had taken the path which they had thought would be the best to take and had abandoned the rest of the group. While they weren't exactly the best of friends they knew that they may have need of one another's abilities somewhere down the track, especially if they had to confront Gohan. They had heard several screams across the forest and they increased their speed. Andrew gave a yelp of surprise as his foot got caught in a simple rope trap which now hung him from his ankle several feet off the ground.

Mark looked at his partner, contemplating leaving him there, after all, every second wasted gave someone else the chance to claim the reward. Making his decision, Mark abandoned his partner and ran down the path. "You bastard," shouted Andrew just before Mark sprung another rope trap which left him in an identical situation. "Serves you right," muttered Andrew before being on the receiving end of Mark's ki blast.

...

Videl ran past what seemed like the tenth group which had fallen into a trap of some form or another. _These people really are blind,_ she thought as she recalled some of the traps she had passed from the simple pitfall trap to some bizarre cage like objects which fell from trees. A blast erupted from the trees and only by her quick reflexes was she able to avoid it. She took a fighting stance as she looked to where the blast had come from, feeling a strong enemy concealed there, his ki too impure to be Gohan.

"I wondered when you would get here Videl," said Sharpner smoothly as he stepped out of the forest.

"What do you want Sharpner?" threatened Videl as she got into the fighting stance she had mastered in Gohan's absence.

"What do I want Videl? What I've always wanted," he said walking towards her. Videl noticed that there was something wrong with him, something unstable. "How many times have I tried to make my move only to end up on the receiving end of one of your hits? Then along comes freaking mountain boy the nerd and suddenly you run off with him. How do you think that makes me feel Videl!" he exclaimed before shooting a ki blast from close range.

Videl barely managed to dodge the blast as she rolled to the side to be greeted by Sharpner's foot. Even though she had successfully blocked the blow she had been knocked back a couple of feet. "C'mon Videl, what's the matter?" Sharpner taunted as he fired several blasts at Videl. Videl was very quickly finding herself on the defensive as she blocked and avoided the airborne attacks. Spotting an opening, Videl rushed forward and threw a punch at Sharpner's face only for Sharpner to grab her wrist as if it was nothing. Videl smirked however as she opened her palm and blasted Sharpner directly in the face. Videl tugged her arm free as she expected Sharpner's body to collapse to the ground but when he failed to move an inch she got worried.

"I thought you were better than this Videl," said Sharpner as the smoke cleared. "I guess if I defeat your father than you have no say in whether or not you go out with me; after all you need someone strong like me to protect you from dangerous mountain boys. After all, after living in the mountains Gohan is nothing more than a filthy monkey."

Videl snapped, how dare he insult Gohan like that! The man who had looked after her and taught her everything that she knew; now she was going to make her teacher proud. Summoning two glowing balls of energy in her hands she tossed them at Sharpner with all her force. The blasts spiralled around one another in a spectacular dance before exploding before it reached Sharpner creating a large pillar of smoke. Using the smoke to her advantage, Videl flew into the air where she knew she was safe.

"That was a good trick Videl," said a cold voice from behind which caused Videl to freeze in midair. Slowly she turned around only to feel Sharpner's fist embed itself within her cheek. Videl cried in pain as she dropped through the air towards the ground, only to pull up at the last second. Her feet touched the ground and she sensed out for Sharpner. Realising where he was she ducked to avoid the kick flying overhead. "Impressive Videl," Sharpner mocked as he axe kicked the ground where Videl had been not a moment earlier.

"Sharpner you don't have to do this," said Videl as she tried to get him to calm down. However this statement only seemed to infuriate him even more.

"You didn't have to continuously reject me but you did anyway. Do you know how that feels, the cold sense of rejection and then the hurtful laughs which come afterwards? Apparently I have to do this to regain my pride and once you're mine everything will go back to the way it should be!"

"It won't be like that because I'm in love with someone else," shouted Videl a little too loudly for her liking.

Sharpner took a few steps back; this had shocked him to the core. Then he came to a realisation and laughed. "You're lying. You're Videl Satan; you've never liked a man in your life."

"You're in denial Sharpner, I love Gohan and nothing you do will make me change my mind." Little did Videl know but Gohan had emerged on the scene after taking care of the last lot of people and was currently listening to the conversation hidden behind a tree.

"You're in love with that loser?" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Why do you think I spent so much time trying to figure him out? I wanted to know everything about him and now that I do there isn't a day I want to spend without him." Videl could hardly believe what she was saying but she knew it was the truth.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! That's not how it's meant to be! You're meant to love me, one of the strongest guys in school not some book nerd who resides in the middle of nowhere." Frustrated Sharpner fired a large blast at Videl who could only watch as the giant ball of energy moved towards her. An explosion rang out throughout the forest and smoke billowed from the trees as the blast connected.

...

**For those of you who have waited patiently for the conclusion of this story I am proud to announce that it is almost upon us. Please review and I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises.**


	13. Final Lesson: The Power of Love

Final Lesson: The Power of Love

Sharpner breathed heavily, smoke blocking his view of Videl. He had poured a lot into that attack but he didn't care. If Videl wasn't his then she would belong to anyone. The fact that she had her heart set on mountain boy was an insult. If Videl had perished he would hunt down mountain boy kill him and say that he had killed Videl and he had gone after him in a lover's rage. That would gain some favour with her father, even if Videl perished in the long run this would be the best path to undergo.

Since Sharpner's view was obscured he used his ability of ki sensing to try to find Videl's life force behind the smoke. He could feel it, Videl's heartbeat beating strongly, too strong in fact. _How can she still be at her full strength after taking that blast_, thought Sharpner. He knew his blast had made contact but that is when he sensed it and fear began to spread through his being as he finally understood. The wind blew the remainder of the smoke away to reveal Gohan standing in front of Videl, not a scratch on him.

"Looks like we can settle all our debts here Gohan," said a very cocky Sharpner.

"This fight is pointless Sharpner; I don't want to hurt you," replied Gohan as calm as he could be.

"You couldn't possibly hurt me! What gives you the faintest idea that I won't walk away from this fight the victor?" asked Sharpner, his arms folded.

Gohan, realising that actions would speak louder than words, raised his hand and incinerated part of the forest to his left, feeling for anybodies presence beforehand to make sure nobody was hurt. Clearly this feat had gotten through to Sharpner. "That attack is only scraping the tip of my capabilities; not even one percent of my full power," said Gohan getting his point across.

Fear spread across Sharpner's face as he realised the difference in strength. However, he had a score to settle and he was beyond reason. Feeling all the anger building up, Sharpner attacked with the same attack he had accidentally caused back at the campsite a few days earlier. As he screamed out, trees were vaporized and a crater was formed as Videl screamed out in fear. As Sharpner finished his attack he looked to where Gohan and Videl were to find that the blast had simply revolved around them.

Sharpner now was in a state of panic, how could mountain boy be so strong? Rushing forward he unleashed a barrage of punches but every attack was avoided by the barest of margins. "Stay still!" shouted Sharpner as he thrust his fist at Gohan's face with all his strength. A sickening crunch was heard as Sharpner's fist connected with Gohan's face. Videl gasped in shock as she heard several bones break before Sharpner screamed out in pain.

Gohan neither smiled nor smirked at the result, keeping his emotionless face pinned on Sharpner who tried desperately to tend to his broken bones. "This whole fight has been caused by the fact you don't believe that I'm capable of protecting Videl. I believe that I am more than willing to protect the one that returns my affection," said Gohan. Videl suddenly realised that Gohan had heard the conversation before with her and Sharpner where she had admitted that she loved him. Then she realised that Gohan was now admitting to a third party that not only did she love him but he loved her just as much if not more.

"You will not stop me Gohan! Videl will be mine!" shouted Sharpner full of rage. Gohan, sensing that he could no longer reason with Sharpner walked forward towards his opponent. Sharpner got into a flimsy battle stance but that didn't threaten Gohan in the slightest. Sharpner charged forward but was smacked into unconsciousness as Gohan landed a "weak" chop to the side of his neck. Gohan caught the falling Sharpner and swung him over his shoulder.

Videl decided now that it would be a good time to come out of hiding. "What's going to happen with him Gohan?" she asked.

"In what way?" replied Gohan with a confused look.

"Well he's unstable; if he gets back to the real world he could cause some major damage," explained Videl.

Gohan shook his head from side to side. "I talked to Bulma about this and apparently she has already prepared a drug which prevents the affected from accessing their ki for a period of time. She said that it is capable of preventing me from fighting for about a day so Sharpner shouldn't be able to do anything for about twenty years and hopefully he has calmed down by then."

Videl couldn't help but smile at Gohan's twisted sense of a joke as both she and Gohan began to make their way back to campsite, the prize of 200,000 zeni gone from Videl's mind. "So what about everyone else?" asked Videl.

"They've all been captured," he commented. "I was able to sense every large group and prepare accordingly," he concluded with a smile.

"You're so full of yourself Gohan," countered Videl causing said boy to chuckle. Her tone then changed becoming very sincere. "Did you mean that?" Gohan looked at her confused so Videl emphasised. "Did you mean what you sad, about you loving me?"

"Of course Videl," admitted Gohan. "Why do you think I took you under my wing?"

Videl could only smile in response.

...

At the campsite it was a sorry sight. Bulma could only giggle as she watched the last of the captured being dragged back by both Goten and Trunks. It seemed that everybody had grouped together in an attempt to use numbers to their advantage; apparently everyone was taking Gohan seriously. Those who had tried to go on their own looked the worst of all.

All those who had been captured were sitting in silence, ashamed of the fact that they had been outwitted and outmatched. That was until laughter broke the silence coming from the trees. All those in attendance turned their heads towards Videl and Gohan who had just walked out of the forest with Sharpner slung over Gohan's shoulder. Nobody seemed surprised that Sharpner had been on his own, after the tournament he had isolated himself from the rest of the group leaving only a destroyed campsite in his wake.

"Well I guess I get to keep the money then unless you want it Gohan," said Bulma.

"Na," said Gohan dumping Sharpner to the ground before looking at Videl. "I've got all the treasure I want." A few of the watchers threw awkward glances around one another as Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulder. Videl knew that rumours would now spread but she didn't mind... so long as they weren't too farfetched.

"So with that guy that's everyone?" asked Bulma.

"I think so, I can't sense any major power levels out there," said Gohan.

Videl however was counting off everyone in her head. "Wait a minute where's..."

"I'm RICH!" shouted a voice from nearby. All heads shot in the direction to see Erasa holding the money capsule in her hand. Everyone was confused as to how Erasa had mangaged to avoid and evade all of Gohan's traps.

"How did you get it?" asked Videl as stunned as the rest of the students.

"Well since you ran off without me I had to go by myself," Erasa pouted. "I'm no good at running so I was behind everyone else and watched everything from behind. Then after everyone got caught I snuck around them."

"So you slipped through the defences by going slowly," summarised Gohan. "Since you were going at a peaceful rate you weren't emitting a strong enough chi pattern for me to track. Clever."

Immediately Erasa was latched onto Gohan's free arm. "Oh Gohan, thank you so much for the compliment! Wait why are you hugging Videl? Are you two an item now?" Gohan looked at Videl, Videl looked at Gohan. They both shrugged it off as if it was blatently obvious.

Erasa's squeal of joy could be heard for miles.

...

The airbus landed and all those in attendance boarded without a moment's notice. The joy of being back in the city was too overwhelming for some of the girls including Erasa who was willing to spend her 200,000 zeni. Bulma and crew decided to jump into their separate vehicle while those who could fly on their won took the quicker method. The airbus lifted up with the drugged up Sharpner on board leaving only Gohan and Videl behind. As the airbus vanished from sight there was a silence but it was nowhere near awkward.

"So what now?" asked Videl after a few minutes.

"In what way?" asked Gohan in return.

"Well since you're so strong are you still going to come to school?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've been thinking that this may not go the way which we imagine it."

"Just don't think, just act."

"This is coming from the guy who aced all of the entrance exams?"

Gohan nervously chuckled as he and Videl locked lips. After all the best way to survive is with someone else, preferably someone special.

...

**And with that DBZ Survival Skills 101 comes to a conclusion. Now that that burden has been lifted off my chest I can look to the future. I hope all those who have read this story have enjoyed reading it. Please review and you shall hear from me soon.**


	14. Extra Credit: Vote Proposition 217

Looking back on stories come and gone, it seems that Survival Stories are always ones which will make people laugh. As such, I have decided that in the near future DBZ Survival Skills 217! Those of you expecting a direct sequel however will be disappointed. This will be another survival skill story altogether, just with the same old fun characters. There won't be the learning of chi which was so popular in 101 but there will be restraints, such as a ki restraining wristband which only allows Gohan to access enough power equal to double the strongest member of the class, aka Videl.

The class will not be taught by Bulma like last time, who is to teach it I am unsure of. But friends of old, I'm talking within the first season will make a reappearance since the location of the camp is... your decision. That's right, the setting of DBZ Survival Skills 217 is officially up to you. As such, please visit my profile and have your say in the poll as to where you want to see Gohan and the crew suffer. The poll will only be up for a limited time so now is the chance to have your say!

Hope to hear from you soon.

Razamataz22


End file.
